


Dressing Room

by zellieh



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Changing Clothes, Changing Room, Closeted Character, Clothes Shopping, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Comedy, Dressing Room, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Humor, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master & Servant, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Shopping, Stripping, Teasing, Underwear, Valeting, Wordcount: 500-1.000, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting on the next pair of boxers, I admired myself in the dressing room mirror. Ignoring the various deficiencies of the Wooster phys., the pale blue silk underthings looked quite spiffy, I thought. "What do you think of these, eh, Jeeves?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my comment fic post for More Joy Day 2008](http://zelliehstories.dreamwidth.org/72743.html).

Putting on the next pair of boxers, I admired myself in the dressing room mirror. Ignoring the various deficiencies of the Wooster phys., the pale blue silk underthings looked quite spiffy, I thought. "What do you think of these, eh, Jeeves?"

Jeeves' lips momentarily formed a delicate moue.

"Oh, come on, Jeeves! They're silk!"

Jeeves raised an eyebrow, and said, "I couldn't possibly comment, sir," in his most neutral voice.

"What's wrong with them, then?"

"On seeing them, I believe they may not be quite your colour, sir. Perhaps something in navy?"

"But you just said the black pair made me look funereal, and that with my colouring I should avoid dark colours!"

"Ah. Perhaps you should try this pair in dark rose, sir?"

"Pink, Jeeves? Really?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently it's all the rage in Paris."

"Oh, all right, then." I stripped off the offending garments with bad grace and shook out the thin pink silk before donning them. I twisted to and fro, trying to get a good look at the colour, and behind me Jeeves cleared his throat ominously.

"Oh no! Absolutely not! If there's anything wrong with these, I don't want to know about it! I may be known for my dedication to fashion, but even the Wooster patience has its limits!" I turned, hand on hip, and waved a finger firmly at Jeeves, determined to make my point.

"We've been at this for hours now, it's bally freezing in here, and I'm getting sick of the sight of myself in all these mirrors!" I waved a hand at the elegant changing room with more mirrors than the average carnival funhouse, all currently reflecting enough views of the near-naked Wooster phys. to make a man dizzy.

Jeeves straightened up and flushed a delicate pink. "Very well, sir," he said, inclining his head respectfully. "If you will remove those, I will take the items we have chosen out to the clerk," he said as he gathered up the chosen garments and left the dressing room.

"'We've chosen' — hah! Hah, I say! 'We' would have quite liked the tartan pair, but 'we' raised our royal eyebrow and threw them into the 'Absolutely not!' pile with extreme force!" I grumbled to myself as I got dressed.

Outside in the shop, I could hear Jeeves murmuring with the staff as he made the arrangements, miraculously re-appearing just in time to help me into my jacket.

"I don't know why you care so much about my damn boxers anyway, Jeeves. You're only going to take them straight off me as soon as we get home."

Jeeves wrapped his arms around my middle, and spoke into my ear. "Yes sir. Nonetheless, presentation matters." He laid a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck, and I shivered. "Think of it as...unwrapping a gift. I know how much you like unwrapping your presents, sir."

I groaned and arched back against him, and the bounder chuckled and let me go.

Blank-faced, eyes twinkling, Jeeves said, "Shall we go, sir?" and pulled open the door to the changing room, holding it for me, the image of the perfectly decorous servant.

Once again, I was glad men's jackets were being cut long this season; Jeeves is an absolute minx sometimes. "Ah, yes," I said, clearing my throat. "Yes, I should say so! Home, Jeeves!"


End file.
